The prior art is replete with devices designed to make work easier for those involved. By way of example only and not by limitation, the task of creating a quilt is one that has evolved a certain standard set of tools and equipment. A major requirement, of course, is the support and movement of a sewing device. Applicant is aware of the state of the prior art that has for a long time remain unchanged. Currently, the sewing device is supported by a movable carriage that runs along a pair of oppositely positioned rails. The wheels of the carriage ride on the rails or sometimes in grooves in the rails. These prior art devices rely on gravity to hold the wheels to the rails or tracks. The carriage and rails of the prior art system are located at or below waist height. Thus, handles attached to the top of the sewing machine, which is attached to the carriage, for moving the carriage extend upward from the sewing machine and add side to side loading to the carriage as it is moved. Any loading of these prior art carriages in any direction other than down causes a moment to be created between where the handles are and where the wheels are. Thus there is a tendency for these prior art devices, particularly larger ones, to tip as the carriage is moved side to side. Additionally, the force required to move and change direction of the prior art carriages tends to tire the operators and, in some cases, cause the user's shoulders to actually ache after extended periods of operation making for bad ergonomics.
Further drawbacks to the accepted prior art systems are found in the use of patterns. Currently, when an operator wishes to trace a pattern she must go around the back of the machine and place a stencil or pattern on a table under the machine and line up her pointer with the pattern. The pattern is placed off to the left or right of the machine in an upside down orientation so that the operator must gaze down and to the left while operating the prior art machine backwards. This can cause back aches, eye strain and some people simply can't master the required motions. It is similar to driving a car while sitting in the passenger seat and looking only at the passenger side dashboard.
Thus, there is a need in the art of quilting and the like, for example only, for a carriage system that is easy to manipulate without fatigue and that does not introduce tipping motions to the sewing device. Further, there is a need in the art for a carriage system that enables an operator to easily and instinctively trace a pattern.